q_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
'Game Story' During the early days, when SageLord had just started to build up the country, the people of Midland were living in misery and the lands were laid in desolation. There were thugs and bandit raging from within the country, and four foreign nations from outside the country trying to cross the border. And so, SageLord had set out plans for rehabilitation, which were to cut out compulsory military services and instead encourage farming. After every effort on developing the country prosperity, a powerful dynasty had finally emerged. Since then, the country has defeated ethnic group, Qiang Wu from the West, and put down the six tribes, Nanzhao from the South; also sent Oyirads to the deep valley of Yin Mountains, and chased the bandits away from Dadonghai Bay. For several years since then, the Heaven Dynasty was very well respected by the surrounding countries, they were strict and clean on politics, business thrived and the people lived a prosperous life. Slowly Heaven Dynasty was becoming famous in foreign countries, and soon became the ruler of the world. Following the battle in Yian Mountain, the country suffered great losses, but they managed to defeat the Asura tribe armies, and won themselves several years of peace and tranquility. But they say when a thing reaches its extreme, it reverses its course. The glory days of Heaven Dynasty had come to an end. The Heaven Dynasty’s successors were not as contributive or dedicated enough as the SageLord himself to the country; instead they indulged in lavish, extravagant lifestyles. The crafty ministers saw the opportunity, used it and dominated politics. They wrongly used the emperor’s name to levy exorbitant taxes, carried out brutal exploitation and harmed the good and faithful who served the government. As a result bandits roved everywhere, the people were complaining and the strength of Heaven Dynasty had declined to the lowest ever. In the 31st year of Holy Calendar, Heaven Dynasty’s army which claims to be the troops of millions were badly defeated by the Asura tribe at the bottom of Yian Mountain, the border defenses were in a state of emergency. At the same time the pirates had set foot at the coast, they burned, killed, and looted all the way, covered the South coast with blood. The country was in a state of shock; the government had once again put themselves in a situation where there were no armies to send out anymore. Heaven Dynasty was at a critical stage. At this dangerous moment, Princess Sofia stood forward and put the perpetrators to death, and reformed the government. She did not follow blindly by the book and decided to hire young, potential Generals to stabilize the situation, at the same time she called out to the Q-world to unite and fend off the foreign aggressors together. The Princess also put out an offer, whereby she would marry the one who could save the people from suffering and recover the strength of the country. That person would also become the next Emperor of Heaven Dynasty. Everybody in Q-world was inspired under the temptation of power and beauty, and it helped to create a completely new look to Midland. Although the lost lands still could not be regained, it had managed to hold back the attack of Asura tribe armies from the West. Both sides had come to a deadlock. At that moment shocking news had spread out! The ultimate secret “Maxtor Memoire” that was said to have long disappeared had reappeared in the society again, however on the other hand Princess Sofia had gone missing mysteriously around the area of SevenSword Town. The society rumors had it that only “Filch Saint” Bhavin knew the whereabouts of the “Maxtor Memoire”, but surprisingly he worked as the janitor of Prosperity Inn in SevenSword Town! Hence there’s the saying that “Maxtor Memoire” will resurface in SevenSword Town, and this once ordinary town had become the center of attraction over night! Those who possess the “Maxtor Memoire” will rule the society and the whole world! According to legend, in Maxtor Memoire, not only had it recorded the most powerful martial art that nobody in the world could defeat but it is also hid the secret of a great treasure! There were some who say, the princess disguised herself as a commoner in order to look for the secret that could save Heaven Dynasty; some say she was tired of the bloody fights and went to a foreign place for a beautiful love vow; there were others who say all these were part of a conspiracy by the Asura tribe. They kidnapped the princess and made up the lies of the Maxtor Memoire, only to cause waver to the unity Midland of Q-World. Upon that, a happy, strange, volatile and romantic society has opened its doors, waiting for you to explore!